Leather and Steel
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Sirius wants to spice up their love life, Remus is a little dubious. Yes the theme is probably overdone, but please give it a go. SLASH: rating M, you have been warned! RLSB.


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J., not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Beta: Sam

Rating: M for sexual content

A/N: Yes I know this idea has probably been overdone, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to have a crack at it anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Remus stood in the Potters back garden, staring at Sirius like he had grown wings.<p>

"What?" he asked a little baffled.

"What do you mean; what?" Sirius rolled his eyes "come on it will be fun" he grinned at his boyfriend.

"Sirius I don't know" Remus frowned. Sirius had said that he wanted to spice up their love-life a bit. Remus thought they had enough spice as it was, but apparently Sirius wanted to be more adventurous. When he had pulled Remus out here at three in the morning Remus grudgingly agreed that he would try anything… now he was not so sure. The werewolf just stared at the leather and steel contraption and couldn't figure out the appeal, or how it would make things more exciting.

"Is it even possible?"

"Of course, come on Moony. Tell me this has never crossed your mind before"

"Honestly Padfoot it hasn't" Sirius just tutted and pulled Remus against him. "Please Moony, please! Let's just try it, if you don't like it we can stop" Remus could feel the prominent bulge pressed against his thigh and knew that if this would make Sirius happy he would do it. _Goddamn irresistible, insatiable, idiotic boyfriend! _Remus took a deep breath.

"Alright" Sirius practically cackled and pulled Remus in for a hard sloppy kiss.

"Yes! You won't regret this, I promise!" Remus grinned despite himself at his lovers' enthusiasm. "Come on let's go"

"Go where?" Sirius had moved towards the machine.

"Go somewhere we won't be heard and where James or Peter can't see us out of the window"

"Oh yeah" _Christ Lupin get your head on straight, you're supposed to be the sensible one!_ Remus jumped at the roar of the engine, and then rather ungracefully clambered on behind Sirius.

"Don't look so worried Moony" Sirius had to turn rather awkwardly to kiss his cheek, but he managed it. "Hold on" Remus wound his arms around Sirius' waist as the other teen released the clutch and the heavy motorcycle picked up speed. Before he knew it they were off the ground, Remus closed his eyes and just let the scent of Sirius fill his nostrils and calm his nerves.

The icy wind cut through Remus's thin t-shirt like it was nothing and the foot pegs were uncomfortable on his bare feet. He shifted forward, pressing his chest to Sirius' warm leather-clad back and thinking that they really should be wearing helmets. Even so, he was very glad he had decided to pull some jeans on before following Sirius as he knew his legs would have been blue by now.

The bike headed further away from civilisation and Remus really wished they would land soon. As soon as he had that thought he felt his stomach flip as they started to descend. Landing surprisingly smoothly on a grassy clearing besides some woods, Sirius switched the engine off and the silence was deafening.

"So… what now?" Remus asked tentatively, biting his lip.

"Just kiss me" Sirius replied, leaning back and turning his head. The angle was awkward, but the kiss was fast becoming heated, Sirius's hand went back to thread through Remus's hair, pulling him closer. Remus let his hands travel down Sirius's body, cupping the bulge in his trousers and kneading the hot flesh. Sirius moaned into the kiss as he arched his back, begging for more. Using both hands Remus unfastened his boyfriends' flies and gripped him.

"Yes, Rem. Please" Sirius broke the kiss and panted, thrusting into the tight ring of fingers. Remus kissed and nipped at the exposed skin of Sirius's neck. Remus slid his hand down further into the confines of Sirius jeans, gently squeezing his sack, before curving around to run his long fingers down the crease between Sirius's cheeks. Finding the opening he dipped his fingers inside, Sirius shivered and bucked his hips.

"You're already prepared" Remus gasped. Sirius just gave a low laugh.

"I do sometimes plan ahead you know" he replied cockily, before groaning as Remus pushed deeper into him, "it wont take much, please" Remus continued to probe and twist his fingers, opening his lover up. Sirius started squirming, trying to pull his jeans off, while keeping one leg on the ground to brace the bike upright. Remus chuckled and removed his hand to try and help.

"I really think you need to get off to do this" Remus reached forward to take the handlebars, planting his feet to steady the heavy machine, as Sirius swung his leg over and pulled his leather jacket and trousers off. He hesitated for a moment, and then with a shrug took his shirt off as well.

As Sirius got back on, completely naked, Remus couldn't take it any more, he struggled with his zipper for a minute before sighing in relief as his painful erection was freed. Sirius reached back and pumped Remus's hard member, the werewolf lent forward, kissing along Sirius's bare shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into the jet black hair, in answer Sirius lent forward and guided Remus's erection to his entrance. Remus gripped the thin hips and slowly slid forward. Both boys groaned as he slipped inside, gently pulling back he adjusted the angle slightly before entering again. Sirius gripped the handle bars for dear life as the burn spread through him, Remus's slow pace was excruciating.

"M-more" he panted, Remus thrust hard and the bike lurched dangerously forward, Remus yelped and clung onto Sirius' torso, Sirius lost his footing for a second and had to quickly pull the break lever to stop their forward momentum rolling them into a tree. He got his feet steady again, and couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe not that much more" he grinned over his shoulder. Remus looked nervous. "It's ok, I got it now, I'm ready" Sirius gestured to his hand on the break.

"Ok" Remus slid his hands back to Sirius' hips "You're sure we aren't going to move again"

"Positive" Sirius replied as he clenched his muscles around Remus.

"Oh, yes" Remus gasped and licked along Sirius's spine, before slowly pumping his hips forward once more. Remus let his eyes fall closed as he nuzzled into Sirius's neck and buried himself deep in his tight heat, again and again. The animagus's moans were getting louder and louder as Remus snapped his hips with increasing vigour, Sirius loved the feel of his balls dragging across the soft leather seat with every thrust. Remus could feel sweat trickling down his spine; he paused to quickly peel the damp t-shirt from his back, before his bare chest was pressed firmly to Sirius' tanned back.

True to his word, Sirius kept them steady, his arms braced on the handles as his body felt like it was going up in flames, he let his head fall forward to rest on his left forearm as he unashamedly whimpered for more. He felt Remus's talented fingers digging into his hips and his cock was throbbing in time with the slap of skin on skin as their bodies connected.

It was a split-second decision, as Remus reached his right hand forward to rest it over Sirius's. He had seen his lover do this countless times, and he just flicked the switch with his thumb and twisted the handle. Sirius's head shot up as the vibrations rumbled through the engine and up through the seat into his sensitive balls, his whole body became taught in ecstasy as he moaned Remus's name.

"Turn over, I want to kiss you" Remus let his fingers fall from the handle and flicked the engine off as Sirius slid off of the seat, before wriggling back on. Remus slid forward into the drivers seat, his feet planted on the floor. It took a few minutes and some adjustment, but Sirius managed to get himself balanced, the cool metal tank was bliss against his heated back and he curled his legs around Remus's waist, pulling the other man into his body. Remus took over the brake lever and then leaned forward to capture Sirius's lips in a bruising kiss.

Sirius let his mouth be dominated and propped his feet onto the back foot-pegs for leverage as Remus plunged deeper into him. Remus left a trail of small bites across Sirius's chest, pausing to lick at each nipple before continuing back up his shoulder and neck. Sirius groaned as sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe, quickly followed by a hot tongue sweeping over the small wound.

Remus knew Sirius was close he was keening and canting his hips forward searching for more friction. Remus' free hand found its way between their bodies and slid over the sensitive head of Sirius's cock, before his fingers curled around the length and gave a few sharp strokes. Sirius threw his head back, exposing his long pale neck; Remus could not resist the temptation and fastened his mouth over the column of his boyfriends throat.

Sirius's body went tense and he arched up, calling Remus's name, come splattering between their abdomens. Remus's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Sirius's channel constricted around him, suddenly he was pulsing and filling him, jolts of pleasure racing through his veins as he bit into the soft flesh where Sirius's neck and shoulder met. Remus's trembling fingers released the brake as he came down from his high.

"Wow" Sirius panted "That was... just so, so _hot!_" Remus kissed his temple and murmured his agreement. "So we can do it again sometime yeah?" Sirius asked hopefully, Remus laughed.

"Sure Padfoot, we can do it again" Sirius grinned, then shivered as the cool night air hit his sweat soaked skin.

"Right, I need clothes." Remus got off first and let Sirius bring down the kickstand to rest the bike at an angle before helping him off as well. Sirius lent against Remus for support as his legs were aching a bit and got himself re-dressed. He decided to just put his jacket back on over his bare chest, so he could use his t-shirt to wipe over the tank and seat. "I will clean her properly tomorrow" Sirius pulled his werewolf into a slow, wet kiss "maybe I can soap you down as well, you dirty boy" Remus just chuckled and gave his boyfriends' backside a squeeze.

"Come on, let's get back. I need to sleep" They both got back on the bike and as Sirius started the engine he felt his cock twitch in interest. _Oh God, we are never going to be able to ride her again without getting turned on now. _Sirius took a steadying breath and got them off of the ground, not long after he felt Remus's hand slip down and rest of his crotch. _Maybe that's not such a band thing after all._

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! I do like to see what you lovely readers think (and hopefully take any criticism on board to improve my writing)


End file.
